


Who Would You Bone

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: "If you could bone any person other than me, who would you bone? Remember, can't be someone we know."Sam and Steve play a game.





	Who Would You Bone

Sam nudges Steve with his toes, "Hey, baby." 

Steve rolls his head from where it rests on the back of the couch to look at him. 

"Let's play a game." 

"Is it a talking game? Cause I'm not getting up from this spot." Steve answers, sounding as tired and lazy as he looks. 

Sam laughs at him and Steve smiles, "Yeah, it is, you don't have to move an inch. It's just a question, ok? And I won't get upset by your answer."

Steve frowns in confusion and sits up little straighter. 

"The only rule is it can't be someone we actually know, got it?"

"Understood." Steve says, and pulls Sam's leg into his lap so he can tap his fingers against his thigh. "Ask away."

"If you could bone any person other than me, who would you bone? Remember, can't be someone we know."

"Hm." Steve hums, looking up in thought, "Can I give two answers, since I'm bi? Like a girl and a boy?"

"Sure, we can play it like that." 

"Then the  _guy_ I'd like to bone is, uh, Trevante Rhodes." Steve answers, unconsciously biting his lip as he does.

Sam laughs, and leans towards him,  _"Excuse_ me,  _what?_ The guy from Moonlight?  _That's_ who you want to bang?"

Steve blushes scarlet and nods, "Mmhm. He was hot, Sam, don't even try to lie. I guess in a way I kind of wanted to fuck his character or have his character fuck me. He was so vulnerable, you know? And sweet! I just wanted to give him a hug."

Sam pokes him with his feet again, "Yeah a  _special_ hug."

"Shut up, shut up, that's my answer, alright? Now you go. I promise not to get jealous."

Sam rolls his eyes but takes his time to answer. "I gotta say Steven Yeun."

Steve squints at him, "Glenn right?"

"Yeah."

"He's cute, I forgot about him. I'm still good with Trevante though. He looks like he could tear you apart, y'know?"

Sam laughs at the excitement in Steve's eyes. 

"Ok, so we got the boys, what about the girls?" He asks. 

Steve groans and rolls his eyes, "You already know who I'm gonna say. I love her, she's an icon, I gotta go with Angela Bassett."

Sam laughs, "Oh yeah, I forgot about your little obsession for a moment there. You know she's a little older than you, physically at least."

Steve's eyes flash with want before he looks away, but obviously not fast enough. Sam guffaws and moves his feet from Steve's lap, scooting closer to his boyfriend. 

 _"Steve,_ do you _like_ that she's older than you? Are you into that?"

Sam watches the red flush move higher up Steve's neck as he looks down at his lap. 

"Aw," He coos, reaching a hand up to lightly stroke the shell of Steve's burning ear with his thumb, "You can tell me, baby, you can tell me anything."

Steve peeks up at him, "Really? Cause...it does...a little bit at least."

"It seems to excite you more than a little bit."

"It's hot okay? Like someone older telling me what to do and how to do it just sounds..." Steve shrugs, "Hot."

"Yeah, yeah, I getcha. No harm, no foul, baby boy." Sam replies, winking when Steve turns a darker shade of red.

"For my girl though I'm gonna pick Gina Rodriguez because she's funny as hell." 

Steve smiles at him as Sam moves closer, pushing him into the couch as their mouths come together. 

"I'm gonna figure out how we can work your thing for cougars into the bedroom." Sam whispers. 

Steve swallows, "Can't wait." 


End file.
